


Dawn

by boobooyt



Series: A day [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first part of a day series, written back in 2013 and posted in my journal. This one has modification.<br/>A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.<br/>unbeta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a day series, written back in 2013 and posted in my journal. This one has modification.  
> A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.  
> unbeta

Waking up next to your lover was the best thing ever and Yuto already knew about it perfectly. That was why he used to love it when Ryosuke had a sleep over in his house. Simply, the first thing he saw every morning was his lovely face.

After they live together, Yuto always felt a huge happiness every time he open his eyes. Because he knew that Ryosuke was there with him and seeing his lover face in the morning would always make him happy and high. He got the spirit he needed every morning after seeing his face.

Like that day, Yuto was suddenly waking up. He turned at the clock beside their bed, 4 in the morning, still so early. He turned back to look at the one who slept beside him. He couldn't restrain the wide smile on his face.

It always a pleasure seeing Ryosuke’s sleeping face. It gave him the kind of happiness that couldn’t be described by words. He was thankful because that morning he still got the bless to see his favorite face, sleeping peacefully.

Yuto spent some more minutes looking at Ryosuke’s sleeping face, still with the wide smile plastered on his face, until...

Ryosuke stirred a bit, sleepily opened up his eyelids and saw his lover was looking at him.

“Did I wake you up?” asked Yuto as he began caressing Ryosuke’s cheek dearly.

Ryosuke shook, “What time is it?”

“4.30.”

“Still dawn…” Ryosuke yawned as he spoke.

“Yeah… you should sleep again Ryosuke.”

“Mmm… hugs me please.” Ryosuke snuggled closer to Yuto.

Yuto smiled wider at the request, wrapping his arm around Ryosuke’s body, hugging him.

“You... also... should sleep again Yuto. Stop looking at my sleeping face.” Ryosuke muttered against Yuto's chest. His lids were close again.

“Ah… you notice~” Yuto said.

“We don’t have schedule today… so let’s sleep some more.” Ryosuke spoke once again, putting his hand on Yuto’s waist.

“Alright sweetie… let’s sleep again.” Soon after Yuto said it, he pulled Ryosuke in, planted a kiss on top of his head before finally closing his eyes.

The nice smell from Ryosuke’s hair made him felt at ease and slowly he fell asleep again.


End file.
